mythrium_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mockers
The Mockers The newest branch of the Karelian Thieve's Guild lead by Karen "Elle" Hibiscus. Their headquarters is above The Faded Rose and has come to be called home by many of the town's orphans. They commonly haunt the Adventurer's Guild, happily completing requests for Karelia's citizens. Some of the noteworthy characters who make up The Mockers include: Ivan: Princess Ifalana Banarugan Karelia, heir to the throne of Karelia and last surviving member of House Karelia' '''in disguise, Ivan is a scrawny boy with a fierce glare. He appears to be 12 or 13 and is lithe and graceful. His hair is raven-black and his eyes are piercing blue-grey like a stormy sea. Ivan began his career in the Thieves Guild a few years before the invasion of Parlais, sneaking out at night to perform tasks for Elle and train with her and the older swordsmen in the Thieves Guild. When the Parlesian forces invaded and forced her family to surrender themselves, Ifalana's handmaiden went in her stead, tasking Elle with her protection and secrecy. '''Scorpio': A 12 year old orphan and brother of Boniface (Bo). He is very caring to all his friends and especially to his younger brother. Scorpio has dark hair. He is described to always have a very serious look on his face. He tends to worry excessively, but is very mature. Scorpio is sensitive and does not like stealing; he especially forbids Bo to steal. Since their mother's death, he has taken care of his brother by himself until taken in by Elle. Boniface: Also known as Bo, Boniface is 5 year old orphan who ran away to Venice along with his brother, Prosper. He is described having "blond hair and an angelic face." He admires Elle and wants to grow up just like her, much to his brother's dismay. Caterina ''''Hornet' Grimani: '''Hornet used to live with Riccio and Mosca in the basement of an abandoned house until Elle found them and took them to the guild. She is described to be "slender, with a brown plait braided down to her hips". Her plait resembles a hornet's stinger, which is where she got her nickname, 'Hornet'. Hornet is an avid reader, and on occasion reads to the rest of the orphans. She is the only one of the children who is not afraid to stand up to Elle. Hornet still has parents, but she doesn't want to live with them. '''Riccio: (Pronounced Ree-choh) A scrawny boy and smaller than Scorpio (but claims not to be much younger). He has brown hair that sticks out everywhere, earning him his nickname, Hedgehog. He has missing teeth, which he lost in a chase. His bed is stuffed with stuffed animals and comics. He grew up in an orphanage, never knowing his parents. Elle found Riccio when Riccio attempted to steal something off of her. Mosca: A tall, muscular and dark-complected boy. Hornet says that his skin is so dark that "he could creep through the shadows". He loves the water and made his own boat. Mosca loves tinkering with his clockwork toys. Although he does not speak of his past, he is said to have a horrible family that he dislikes.